


A shot in the dark

by Wildwolf7304



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildwolf7304/pseuds/Wildwolf7304
Summary: You where just flying around, how did you end up like this?
Relationships: Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A shot in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'm going to turn this into a full story yet. Tell me what you think.

I guess I should introduce myself. Hi, I'm Twilight, one of the few Night Furys that still are alive. Now, if some dragon would have told me this would be the night my life completely changed, I would have just snorted. But now, looking back on all the years, this night did change everything. Let's start at the beginning. 

***

I flapped my wings as I soared through the hair. It was pitch black, the only light was the moon and the glittering stars. I was just below the clouds, incase I needed to hide in them at any point. I had left my cave in the hope of finding some food. I looked down narrowing my dark purple eyes in the search of food. To busy with this, it was to late to notice I was in human territory now. I stopped flying staying in once place, there was a attack going on, the dragons burning the houses to the ground, stealing food. 

Cocking my head slightly sideways I tried to decide. Risk my neck getting food from them, or grab a dragon and risk my neck getting the food from them. While I was deciding this My ear fins perked straight up and my eyes narrowed. All the Vikings yelled in fear as I watched a black blur fire sending a tower to the ground. 

Another Night Fury? My mind and heart seemed to fight against each other. My brain telling me it was stupid, this Night Fury was obviously caught in the control of a queen. But my heart told me to fly to him, when was the last time I had seen another Night Fury. 

And like always, your heart beat out your brain. Tucking my wings I dove down twirling so I started slowly going to him. The Night Fury turned and started going back again, when green eyes caught purple. The speed faltered for both of us as we both caught each others sents. It was a male. 

I heard something and turned seeing a net fly towards both of us. We both tried to dodge roaring as I was caught my wings not being able to move, we both hurtled towards Earth. As I saw the ground approach I hissed and closed my eyes as I waited for impact. As soon as we hit, both of us where sent tumbling and spinning till I didn't know what was up and down. A crack was heard along with a splitter of wood, I roared in pain and we slid to a stop, I groaned an felt my eyes close.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Stay amazing~


End file.
